cocxianxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Succubi Milk
Content Author: Fenoxo Succubi Milk is a Demon-morph transformative intended for a champion with a vagina. It's often seen as the counterpart to Incubi Drafts. It can be purified if taken to Rathazul, making it corruption-raising free. Succubi Milk, when drunk by a corrupt champion You wonder why in the gods' names you would drink such a thing, but you have to admit, it is the best thing you have ever tasted. You pour the milk down your throat, chugging the stuff as fast as you can. You want more. In-Game Information Description This milk-bottle is filled to the brim with a creamy white milk of dubious origin. A pink label proudly labels it as "Succubi Milk". In small text at the bottom of the label it reads: "To bring out the succubus in YOU!" *Effects: Restores 20 hunger. *Value: 6 Transformations Succubi Milk will gradually turn the champion into a demon-morph. All demonic changes have their own individual chances, but are also run through a pre-formula to determine how likely the changes are to happen at all. The formula is if ((a random number between 0 and 40) + (corruption / 3)) are greater than 35, demonic changes will happen. Stat Changes *Raises speed by 1. *Raises lust by 3. *Raises corruption by 1. *Additional changes varies greatly among different transformations. Appearance Changes *Increases breast size by 1 to 3 sizes, if has breasts larger than flats. 3 in 4 chance. *Grows B-Cup breasts, if has flat breasts. 3 in 4 chance. *Decreases largest penis length by 1 to 4 inches. 3 in 4 chance. *Removes largest penis, if penis is under 2 inches long. 3 in 4 chance. *Grows vagina, if has none. 15% chance. *Increases vaginal wetness, or causes orgasm if wetness is maxed. Orgasm will raise corruption by 1. 15% chance. *Increases clitoris size by 0.2 to 0.6 inches. Increases sensitivity by 3 and lust by 8. Grows vagina if has none. Must have blue, indigo, purple, or shiny black skin. 10% chance. *Changes skin color to blue, indigo, purple, or shiny black, if skin is not one of those. Will increase corruption by 1. 10% chance. **Blue has a 40% chance. **Purple has a 30% chance. **Indigo has a 20% chance. **Shiny black has a 10% chance. *Grow demon horns, if have no demon horns. Raises corruption by 3. *Grow a second set of demon horns, if have demon horns. Raises corruption by 3. *Grow demon tail, if has no demon tail and has horns of any type. Raises corruption by 4. *Changes face to human, if face isn't. 1 in 3 chance. *Removes fur, if has fur. 1 in 3 chance. *Changes tongue to demon, if tongue is snake. 1 in 3 chance. *Changes lower body to demonic, if has plain skin and lower body is not demonic. Sets leg count to two. 1 in 4 chance. **Sexless, penis-only endowed, and masculine herms get demonic claws. **Vagina-only endowed and feminine herms get demonic high heels. *Changes wings to bat like, if has certain wings and corruption is 50 or higher. 1 in 8 chance. **No wings grow small bat-like wings. **Small bat-like wings grow large, if corruption is 75 or higher. **Small bee wings, imp wings, and small draconic wings become small bat-like wings. **All other wings become large bat-like wings. Miscellaneous Changes *Changes femininity by 2, if femininity isn't 100. *Changes tone by 2, if tone isn't 15. 1 in 3 chance. *Removes any oviposition perk. 1 in 5 chance. *Removes black nipples status effect. 1 in 3 chance. Trivia *Succubi Milk is one of the most commonly used transformatives with NPCs. Ember, Amily, Joy, Latex Goo-Girl, Chameleon-girl, Rubi, Niamh, Kelt, Izma, and others all can be given it. *A corrupt champion with a vagina who drinks Succubi Milk will spontaneously orgasm. *Succubi Milk restores twice as much hunger as an Incubi Draft.